


The Book of Casino Music

by GhostlyGravekeeper



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Gen, Human AU, M/M, Multi, Some angst, Tags will be added, beware the dad jokes and puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyGravekeeper/pseuds/GhostlyGravekeeper
Summary: A collection of various one shots featuring Husk and Alastor ranging from Life , death and everything in between.
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	1. Something Old

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on making a little collection of on of my favourite ships and thought why not share them when I get the urge to write. Maybe even leave some prompts and we'll see what happens?
> 
> On a side note - this isn't beta'd so I apologise for any mistakes. If you're interested in Helping fix that do let me know as having a second pair of eyes do help.

  
  
Alastor had seen many a horror in his lifetime, many of which caused by his own hands but this was an abomination of immense proportion, there was no dignity in this poor souls death and even worse was the fact that the heinous act was committed by none other than his very own partner.

“ _It’s just a radio_ ” came the deadpanned voice as Husk poked his head in through the door frame

When Alastor had asked Husk to pass him his notebook for tomorrow's script, his request was promptly granted ….

“ _Catch_ ” was the only warning he received before the item was tossed his way, barely skimming his head before the sound of it colliding with the rather delicately framed radio that sat perched on the mantle, reached his ears.The man gave a very restrained screech of shock but if you asked Husk it sounded more like the screeching of a car that jammed on the breaks too quickly while revving the engine.

The following crash was what really brought the room into complete silence, the light pine wood now in pieces and the radios inner workings now spilling out onto the living room floor. The dial rolled along the rather open space until it bumped into Alastors foot, knocking it onto its side. Husk watched the small moment in silence as though not really comprehending the over-dramatics for such an old thing that he was pretty sure had just released an age old vengeful spirit into their home.

“ _ **That was my mothers**_ ’!!” was the almost offended response as the smaller of the two men took in the sight of the formally pristine wooden cased radio with some gold etchings ebbed into the face, now laying in pieces on their hardwood floor. His smile tight lipped as his shoulders tensed at the broad-faced murder of his most prized possession that had just occurred before his very eyes.

Crouching down the duo soon began to pick up each piece of the fallen memento with as much care as they could muster, checking and double checking for any bits that may have gotten away from them as they piled every bit and piece into a small pile in a medium sized cardboard box Husk had fished from the attic.

The room was filled with nothing but muffled sounds of the outside world as it passed by, and for once Alastor was in no mood to fill it with his usual charm and banter as his gaze was all but focused on the shattered radio in his arms. Soon two arms found themselves wrapped firmly around his waist and a broad chest against his back, it was comforting to be sure but at this moment he was more or less focused on the corpse that was currently in pieces in his arms.

Husk rested his chin on the bony shoulder of the smaller man, rocking them slowly as though in a slow dance of reassurance.  
“ _I know a guy who repairs shit like this for a livin’.....works with all sorts of wires and things so this may be up his alley. It’ll be good as new in no time_ ”

 _“It better be you heartless murderer_ ” Alastor huffed, though the tightness around his smile eased off slightly and the tension in his shoulders only sagged. For every connection Alastor had Husk seemed to have two more….granted the connections were in Very different aspects of life but still…..if there was even a sliver of hope for the precious item to be repaired he would take it.

“ _Come-on pot_ ….” Husk rolled his eyes gently pulling Alastor and the box filled with broken radio to the door, handing him his jacket.  
“Let’s get your ma’s gift fixed”

Alastor chuckled, if he didn’t hold as much affection for the man as he had Husk would have been buried deep within the woods with nary a trace years ago but as it stood the killer had indeed grew fondness for him and beyond and his offer now did nothing but cement that little link between them.

“ _Indeed kettle….let’s bring the music back shall we?_ ” Leaving the home with a soft click.


	2. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you do when your partner brings home an unexpected guest....tied up in the middle of the lounge room?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really happy with this chapter to be quite honest and so I am making plans to make a sequel if just to fill in a few gaps of events leading up to this situation.

The young girl sat contently at the table, her wide eyes watching as one of the men paced the floor of the rather quaint home with a nervous mumbling under his breath. The ropes binding her to the chair were chafing her bare arms as she wiggled to sit more securely on the chair that she was slowly slipping off of due to her skirt's odd material.   
  
“ _ Alastor what in the actual fuck made you think this was a good idea?! Kidnapping? She’s gonna have people looking for her, you dumbass!!”  _ _   
_   
Oh he seemed to have stopped mumbling but he didn’t seem too happy about her being in their apartment...and as she eyed the small piles of clutter that scattered various places of the room's floor she gave a small grumble 

  
_ I wouldn’t be happy either if company saw the state of this place either!  _ Her fingers twitched at her sides in urge to want to tidy the annoyance before her however the appearance of a more familiar finally entered the room, wiping a lot of red off his hands with that same grin he wore when he had approached her.   
  
“ _ Language! Especially in front of children? For shame my good fellow for shame indeed _ ” that rather showman like voice spoke, he seemed as calm as could be all things considered but at least he kept his hands clean-    
  
“ _ Excuse me! I’m 20 years old thank you very much _ !” she chimed in, a small pout on her face as the two men finally turned to their impromptu guest.   
  
“ _ The adults are talking darling _ ” Alastor crooned , raising a single finger in the common gesture of ‘one moment’ before turning to Husk    
“  _ Besides She was already bound when I found her...I just saved time and took the whole thing so not only do we have a guest but some new furniture as well, a pretty good deal I’d say _ ”    
  
Husk ran an exhausted hand down his face with the most exasperated groan he could muster, this was one of those times he had questioned his stance with his lover and just how far the idiocy went with him sometimes. It wasn’t that Alastor was stupid- far from it he was as cunning as they came and just as sly but he often made the stupidest of decisions on a whim.   
  
“ _ And I’m sure all those corpses in that building are just gonna up and disappear? The bloods probably soaked into the place by now so it’s evidence galore Al. Cops are gonna have a fuckin field day _ ” Husk groaned, already aiming to drown the damn stress with the biggest bottle of liquor they had as he was sure this situation just added more grey to his already salt and peppered hair.   
  
Before Alastor could open his mouth to reassure his partner, a chipper and almost giddy voice beat him to it.   
  
“T _ ons of bleach and peroxide is great for getting stains out!! Oh oh Let me help! I’m really good and making messes…Disappear! _ ” snapping her fingers to emphasis her point as her smile almost matched Alastors normally manic ones. The mere thought that there was a huge mess just out in the open was a stain to her own pride, anything she couldn’t get rid off...she burned~   
  
“ _ And just how...do we know we can trust you not to go squealing to the cops _ ?” The doubt dripped from Husk's tongue as he side eyed the bubbly redhead currently bound to a chair in the middle of their living room.   
  
“  _ Because I’ve been looking at that pile of garbage since I arrived and by the time I'm done with it squealing to the cops will be the last thing I do….how can you live like this its a sty!! _ ” she wailed, flailing her legs in emphasis of her disgust causing the two men to swiftly catch her as the chair tipped back.   
  
They looked at each other over the woman’s head, a silent debate going back and forth between them as doubt and overconfidence collided in a war of wills. Eventually the taller of the two sighed and stepped back.   
  
“  _ Fine...but if things go belly up it’s on you! _ ” Pointing sharply at the smug face of the brunette opposite him.   
  
It took a lot of fancy finger work to untie the amount of knots that bound the woman but after a few good tugs in various directions the ropes all but fell away. Husk kept a close eye on her as she rubbed at the rope burns on her arms while noting her small stature and slim frame , it wasn’t hard to imagine just how easy it would have been for anyone to do what Alastor had spontaneously chosen to do.   
  
“ _ So what do we call you sweetheart _ ?” Alastor called from his spot by the door, winding the rope into a neat bundle and tossing it into a small box at the side of the room- can never have enough rope after all.   
  
“ _ Niffty” _ she chirped rocking on the balls of her feet, looking at two rather confused faces.   
  
“ _ Glad you think so…..but what’s your name Kid” _ Husk repeated, slowing his question as though speaking with a two year old. The action only resulted in an eye roll and an amused snicker from the little lady.   
  
“ _ No no~ You can call me Niffty. My old name is wayyy too old fashioned and I thought ‘hey~ let's change it to something more fun!’ so..Niffty _ !” her hands making a wide array of gestures as she explained the odd choice of name, her words a flurry and her fingers a whirlwind as she almost made a dance out of it.   
  
Shaking the dizziness of watching her for a moment , Husk held his hands up , palms front in efforts to tell her in a way to ‘hold up’ .  _ Getting too old for this shit _ was the first thing that crossed his mind.   
  
“ _ Yeah well ‘Niffty it is’ , Best get to steppin’ we don’t have that much time before the place gets flooded with badges and guns galore  _ “ he grunted picking up a small bucket of cleaning supplies he usually kept for any ‘accidents’ that were brought home with them, though before he could even think to hand it to her the bubbly ‘ _ captive _ ’ swiftly yanked it from his arms. Rummaging through it before tutting sharply as she examined each and every product.   
  
“ _ Nope, nope, no!...this won’t do at all it’ll get rid of some of the stuff but not the nitty gritty ! we need the good stuff! Do we have time to stop by my place?? I have just the stuff that’ll clean the fingerprints right off your tips” _ _   
_ _   
_ Both men eyed her for a moment, a similar thought running through their minds that their little guest wasn’t as innocent as she seemed, considering she was all too eager to help dispose of a range of possible corpses.To them it was all too suspicious but due to time restrictions neither one was willing to look a gift horse in the mouth besides should she have a change of heart they could more than easily keep the small female quite but they were rather hopeful that it wouldn’t come to that.   
  
“ _ Fine but make it quick, the less eyes that see us the better” _ came the disgruntled tone before a sharp ‘oof’ came from the sudden weight that rammed into his side. That all too familiar cologne assaults his nose almost making his eyes water at the strength of it so up close.   
  
“ _ Why isn’t this a fun little outing~ why perhaps next time we could bring some snacks! Make a fun family trip out of it” _ Alastor cackled, his overconfidence and laid back attitude to his actions once again causing the elder more grief than he was willing to put up with. With a firm shove Husk free’d himself with an even more distinguished scowl.   
  
“ _ Ya know what! I’ll meet you both in the car...and if you ain’t there in the next 5 minutes then I’ll see you in the pen with your ‘little snacks’”  _ and with that he was gone, leaving Niffty looking rather owlishly at the open doorway and Alastor with his usual smugness.   
  
“ _ Uhhh...he isn’t really gonna leave us behind is he?”  _ She mumbled meekly , adjusting her grip on the bucket as Alastor side eyed her for a moment.   
  
“ _ Oh darling don;t you worry that pretty little head of yours, Ol’ Husker is all bark and only sometimes bite ~ that however was just a puff of smoke but best not tempt fate and best meet his rather dramatic demand” _ Stepping aside to allow the little lady to exit the apartment first (gentleman's code after all) .   
  
“ _ If you say so! You’ll both see ...I’ll have that place spick and span in no time just you wait!” _ Niffty’s cheeks huffed in determination as her eyes almost gleamed in promise….however with that grin on her face Alastor could have sworn it was more of a threat. Either way it had the radio host chuckling in amusement at her tenacity and as he followed her out into the empty halls,   
  
“  _ Niffty my dear, If you clean as good as you chatter, why darling….this could be the start of a most beautiful friendship” _


End file.
